


Never let go

by salt (orphan_account)



Series: Hungerstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mental Disorders, Sadstuck, mental disabilities, pure heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/salt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will be there for him. From the beginning to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> please read all the hungerstuck chapters :) there will only be 4 parts.

  “Why don’t we get animals here? I read that other districts get to have animals.”

Latula ruffled the boy’s thick black hair.

  “We have animals tuna, they just aren’t as cool as some of the craaazy ones out there!”

  “Like dragons?”

  “Yeah man. Like dragons.”

She kissed him on the forehead and then on the lips, Mituna blew a raspberry instead. A laugh rocked her body and she proceeded to tickle him, until a bell sounded.

  “Aw shit, tuna brush the dust of your clothes, we got a reaping to attend!”

Latula pulled her boyfriend to his feet and he smiled.

  “Reaping!”

He had some issues in his head, an accident during the visit to the plant his dad worked at, but he was still the sweetest kid she knew. It happened when he was 12, and since then, she had made it her goal to keep him positive. She didn’t want to see fear in his eyes ever again. She told him the reapings were a good thing. Just a silly event, a big joke. The people who were chosen just went away, and that was it. But once and a while they came back. She kept it clear though, that he didn’t want to be chosen, but he never would so he didn’t have to worry about it.

Latula’s mother hold her she shouldn’t lie to the boy, that it would only hurt him in the end. Latula couldn't see that, If he ever was chosen, she'd volunteer to protect him, and that would be that. He wouldn't be chosen though. He couldn't be.

They brushed off their clothes and hurried down to the stage where some dude in a purple cape waited onstage.

  “Where do they go when they’re chosen, Tulip?”

  “I dunno Tuna, it’s a bit fat secret! Lets hope we don’t find out though.”

  “Sounds neat though.”

  “No way man, that shits freaky!”

It was time to go. She ruffled his fluffy hair once more before shooing him off to the crowds of young boys being put up to slaughter.

She hated leaving him. Hated seeing the discomfort on his face as she walked to the girls side and when his finger was pricked. He walked to his station though, standing tall.

It was hard to keep a straight face after she left him though, because it was scary. Things grew quiet and Mr. Purple spoke the happy-hunger games bull-crap. He had teeth that seemed to be sawed to a point and it made Latula cringe. Nasty.

  “Ladies first my fine friends.” He gave a toothy grin, showing off his crazy shark teeth.

Latula rolled her eyes as she found Mituna in the crowd, giving him thumbs up, which he returned.

  “Latula Pyrope.”

Her stomach dropped into her boots. The smile fell from her face and she shot her gaze up to the stage, and Mr. Purple. The crowd around her turned to stare.

When she looked back to Mituna, he had an opened mouth gawk on his face, he stared and then crossed his arms in a huff.

A meek smile tried to pull up her lips. Silly bastard.

She took a gulp of air and slowly, stepped from the crowd. She began to walk up to the stage, ignoring the faces around her and keeping her eyes on the prize.

  “Wait- Latulip!”

She paused and turned, Mituna was stumbling from the crowd, Peacekeepers were beginning to gather.

  “Mituna! No, go back with the other boys and wait. I’ve been chosen, I’ve gotta go. You can visit me before I go later, okay?”

He gave his best pout.

  “No Latula. You can’t go on an adventure without me. Either you stay or I come!”

He was breaking her heart, and she struggled to keep her voice steady as she spoke.

  “Mituna I’m serious go back. I gotta go. You’re not aloud to come with me, okay?”

  “But- But Latula what can I do without you?”

She gave a weak grin.

  “Now now, maybe I’ll come back, right?”

He didn’t look convinced.

  “Right.”

  “Come on, We don’t have all day.” Mr. Purple was tapping his foot from the stage.

  “Alright! I’m coming.” Latula turned away and strided forward onto the stage. She looked to double check, that Mituna was indeed waddling back to the other boys.

  “Now for the boys.” Mr. Purple continued. He picked out a slip of paper and with a pause for dramatic effect-

  “Wait! I’m a boy.”

Latula wanted to face-palm so badly she had to shut her eyes. Someone in the crowd tried to shush Mituna but he stepped out of the group again.

  “I’m a boy! I’m a boy and I want to be up there with Latula!”

  “Goddammit Mituna no you don’t! Get back in there!” Latula scolded and pointed at the group. Her heart was racing.

She couldn’t let this happen.

This was a death sentence and she needed to protect him.

  “I want to see what happens. I want to go on an adventure with you Latula.”

  “Do with have a volunteer?” Mr. Purple grinned. Latula nearly punched him.

  “NO we most certainly do not!”

  “Yes we do! I volunteer! I volunteer to go on an adventure with Latula!” Before anyone could stop him he was running up the stairs to stand next to Latula, a huge grin on his face.

Latula stormed up to him, anger evident on her face, she grabbed him by the shirt and hissed in his face.

  “Mituna please. Get off the stage. Go back. Don’t do this. If you come with me I don’t know if I can protect you.”

  “Protect me?” He was taken aback by her harsh tone.

  “Please. The people here need you.”

  “But I need you.”

A silence hushed them, and the audience. Latula pushed back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She couldn’t make him leave. Not when she was the one up on that stage.

  “I need you too.”

She dropped her hand and hugged him.

  “WELL. I think that settles that.” Mr. Purple pressed the mic to Mituna’s face.

  “What is your name good sir?”

Mituna gave a bright smile.

  “My name is Mituna Captor. I’m gunna go on an adventure with my girlfriend!”

Though the atmosphere of the district was filled with heartbreak, Mr. Purple had this arrogant air about him that made Latula sick. He just cocked an eyebrow and scoffed.

  “May the odds be ever in your favor.”

Suddenly peacekeepers were on either side of them and they were pushed towards the back of the stage.

Latula grabbed Mituna’s hand and refused to let go. She didn’t care what orders they gave, she would not let go of his hand.


	2. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to heart-break town.   
> population: you  
> enjoy

  “We can see our families together. I’m not letting him go.” Latula scowled, her arm wrapped tightly around Mituna’s shoulder.

The peacekeepers grimaced but let it slide.

One at a time, their families came in. Latulas’ first. It was so hard for her not to cry, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t cry in front of Mituna, not now. Not yet.

Her mother had looked so broken when she was pried from Latula’s arms. But right before she disappeared, there was the weakest smile on her lips.

  “Take care of each other. I love you.”

The air was thick in Latula’s lungs, but she didn’t have time to think before Mituna’s parents were shoved into the room.

His mother was a sickly slim woman whose blond hair was tucked into a tight bun, and his father was a strong man who kept his clothes clean and hid his emotions well. Now though, his face was slick with tears.

  “Mituna you idiot.” was all he said as he held his son close. Though his words were harsh, his voice was breaking.

  “But… Why dad? Maybe I’ll be back. Maybe both me and Tulip will be back!” His parent’s tears confused him.

  “I know I’m leaving, but you’ll always remember me, right?”

His mother let out a sob.

  “Oh Mituna.”

The peacekeeper returned, dragging his parents away. The boys’ father cried out to Latula as he was pulled.

  “Latula- please, please don’t let him die- don’t- don’t let him suffer!”

Her heart clenched.

  “I won’t Mr. Captor I promise!-“

They were gone.

Mituna seemed to want to ask something, but suddenly Mr. Purple was in the door way and leading them outside, into a car and towards the train.

  “Compared to other districts I guess you guys are pretty well off, but you won’t believe the capitol. It’ll be a shock for both of you I’m sure.”

Latula tuned him out as they drove. When the car stopped they were lead onto the train that would take them to the capitol, and ultimately, their death.

Their mentor, Dracona, properly addressed Mr. Purple as Amacre Crodinhop.

Latula couldn’t be bothered to explore or get introduced or anything. She pulled Mituna with her, moving to a car where no one else would be.

This was really happening, wasn’t it?

  “I can’t… I can’t let you die…”

Mituna looked at her with a confused smile.

  “Tula, I’m not going to die… We’re going on an adventure!” She couldn’t bring herself to reply. Her voice seemed to be caught in her throat.

  “Tulip, why are you crying?”

Sure enough there was wetness on her cheeks and she couldn’t stop it. She wouldn’t have another safe opportunity to let it out, either.

  “Well- I’m going to miss my mom Tuna, I can’t help that!” She wiped her eyes. The boy didn’t say anything; he just seemed to ponder this. And before she could gather herself, Mituna’s arms were wrapped around her in a tight bear-hug.

  “I’ll miss my mom and daddy too.”

 Latula let out a weak chuckle and gripped the back of his shirt, burying her face in his neck. She felt Mituna’s tears in her hair, and wished that she could have done something.

Anything to have saved him.


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love makes a person do crazy things

They remained like that for a long while, until they were called for dinner.

  “Nice of you to join us.” Amacre huffed, gesturing to the two empty seats. Dracona was a middle-aged woman with graying brown hair. Her face was worn and she wore thick black glasses. The woman was going blind.

  “Thanks.” Latula said sarcastically, pulling Mituna’s chair out for him before sitting herself.

There were three other hunger games victors in the past from their district, the first was now dead, the second was too old to travel and the third, Mary Lue; had committed suicide one year prior. Mary had been 17 when she won the games by viciously electrocuting the last three tributes. Yet only three years later she took her own life, the memories too traumatic too live with. Dracona was the only fit mentor left for them.

  “I’m sure this will be quite a treat for you. Your first quality meal! Dracona this is your first of the year, haha.”

The woman wrinkled her nose.

  “Honestly Amacre, I’ve prepared better meals myself.”

  “Unlikely.” Huffed Mr. Purple.

Latula looked from Amacre to Dracona and then at her boyfriend sitting next to her. The two were bickering like an old married couple, meanwhile Latula’s mind was racing. Was there any way that she could get Mituna out of this alive? Even if she could hide him, if she could hide both of them until the end, one of them would have to die. The most favorable situation was where only one of them died.

She was going to die.

A hiccup left her lips and the others at the table looked at her.

  “Do you need some water, dear?” Dracona asked.

  “I bet you’re both tired! It’s been a busy day.”

Mituna was happily cutting away at the steak that was placed before him.

  “Oh I’m not tired! I could eat all day, this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted!”

Latula covered the stinging at the bridge of her nose with a great smile.

  “I’ve got plenty of energy too! Water would be nice though, thanks, Dracona!”

The women gave a small smile and gave Amacre a dead eyed stare. He pursed his lips.

  “Why do I have to do it?”

  “Well I offered, and I happen to be blind.”

  “ _Going_ blind, you can see well enough to pour a glass of water.” Amacre retorted, reaching for the pitcher.

  “Well I suppose I can see well enough to land a good hit to your jaw.”

  “Don’t you try it, we’re not the fighters here.”

Latula once again tuned them out, looking to Mituna who had finished his meal and was now sitting back in his chair, a lazy smile on his face. She poked his belly.

  “Not tired, huh?”

  “Nuh-uh..” A yawn didn’t help his case.

  “Poor children, you most certainly are tired.” Amacre smirked.

  “Mituna, why don’t you head to your room?” Dracona suggested, glancing at Latula.

  “Mmmokay.” He shuffled out of his chair and stopped to stare at Latula.

  “Are you coming, Tula?”

She glanced back at Dracona before giving Mituna and playful wink.

  “I’ll be right in Tuna, I just gotta finish my water.”

  “Okay.” He nodded and waddled off down the hall.

There was a moment of silence while the trio waited for Mituna to be out of earshot.

  “Not the brightest boy, is he?” Amacre sighed, thought before he even finished his thought, Latula had picked up the nearest knife and slammed it into the table next unsettlingly close to his hand.

  “Don’t you fucking _dare_ insult him you _scum_.” The sound that escaped her lips was not human.

Amacre was startled, he jolted away and out of his seat.

  “Save that for the arena, sweetheart.” Dracona cackled, looking at Amacre.        

  “I like this one, she’s got spunk.”

Latula seethed.

  “Yes, well lets try keeping that spunk out of the furniture and away from my body.” Amacre growled, plucking the knife from the table before storming out of the room.

Dracona snickered until her eyes laid on Latula’s furious ones.

  “Sorry about him, the capitol is full of ignorant self-indulgent people. Your boy, is not any less intelligent than anyone else… Though, his ignorance towards the games is… concerning.”

  “I always told him it wasn’t real, and when tributes were chosen, they were just going on an adventure.” Latula said quietly.

The older woman sighed.

  “You’ll have to tell him.”

  “Will I?” Latula snapped. “And what will I say? We’re heading to our imminent death? I’m not leaving that arena without him.”

Dracona shut her mouth. Latula knew what she was thinking. There was no hope for the pair of them, they were just another pair of tributes who would go in and never come out.

  “You never know.” Was what she finally said.

Latula snorted and stood up.

  “I won, you know. The boy I was paired with was a class mate of mine, we were friends.” Dracona spoke up, causing Latula to pause.

  “We got so close. Our alliance only grew when we were faced with death. There were only four of us left… I was terrified. I didn’t want to kill him.”

  “…What happened?” Latula’s voice was almost a whisper.

  “While we were fighting the last two tributes, he killed himself. He slit his opponents arms with his blade then let the boy skewer him through and they both died together.”

Dracona pressed her lips together and her voice trembled.

  “I couldn’t go to him until I had won and by then he was already dead.”

They were both silent.

Latula moved to continue walking down the hall.

  “I’m sorry… But I don’t plan on winning if I can’t have Mituna with me.”

Dracona took a deep breath.

  “Then you’ll die.”

  “Guess so.” She kept walking. 

  “You’re a fool.” Dracona’s voice called after her.

  “Love makes a person do crazy things.”


	4. Parade

The train ride was stale and her nerves were so spiked when they arrived in the capitol that she nearly fell stepping off the train. For Latula, meeting their skylists was a dreaded event. They were going to pry Mituna and she apart and turn them into something different. A disposable item of entertainment.

But when Latula was showered and shaved and left alone in a small room, the woman that entered was not what she had expected.

Her name was Janice Maloo and she was the prettiest woman Latula had ever seen in her life, though her hair was made of baby blue ringlets and her skin was dyed a light blue color, she wore clothes that weren’t as extraordinary as the rest of the capitols garb. Latula was skeptical at first, but the woman was pleasant.

  “Hello, My name is Janice Maloo and I’m your stylist. I’m sorry that this happened, but I promise to make you stand out during our time together.” Were her first words.  The first part that stood out was that she was apologizing.

_Apologizing._

  “I saw everything that happened during the reaping, and I wish you and your friend the best of luck.”

  “What do you do other than say sorry and wish me luck?” Latula asked, a snap to her tone.

  “I’m here to help you stand out so you get sponsors.”

  “Sponsors?”

  “Sponsors may help save your life.”

Latula considered this and then shrugged.

  “Alrighty, I like the sound of sponsors. What’s your plan?”

 

Apparently Janice’s plan was to coordinate with Mituna’s stylist to make them both seemingly glow, as though they were the power themselves that ran through their district. However, in the light of the Tribute’s parade, Latula doubted it would really show them off much.

The Tribute’s parade.

The sponsors would see them and the rest of the tributes for the first time.

  “This moment his important. Show your connection, they’ll love that.” Dracona advised as they waited on their chariots. This was also Latula’s and Mituna’s first time seeing the other tributes.

District one and two were made up of two muscled boys with long brown hair, one of which had it tied back in a pony-tail and the girls were equally as frightening. One had darker skin and short black hair with rat-tails and a wicked grin on her face. The other girl wore glasses and had wild black hair. They looked over the other tributes as though they were a meal.

Slowly, starting with one and moving along, the tributes made their way out and into the public eye.

Mituna gripped Latula’s hand tight and looked around at the crowd wildly as they moved.

  “Its okay Tuna, see, we’re on TV.” She gestured to the huge screens and he relaxed.

  “We’re TV stars!”

She nodded and smiled. They watched the screens, and to her surprise, she and Mituna were indeed glowing.

  “We’re fireflies!” He snickered. Then the camera flicked to the back of the parade.

  “Whats that!?” The MC exclaimed and they looked to the screen.

A pair of blonds that looked like they could be siblings stood wearing not the traditional district 12 garb of coal miners, but instead wore bright orange and red outfits. The girl’s had a yellow sun on the center of her chest and the boy’s had a red gear. The crowd seemed to be reacting wildly to it; it was certainly different. Not the classic, but it really stood out. They stood there, shining in the lights like a knight and a prophet, hands clasped tightly around each other’s.

  “I want cool clothes like that!” Mituna stage whispered.

  “Well, maybe we’ll find you some, hm? Now shh.”

The chariots circled around the end of the run, the camera focusing on the top of the balcony, onto the President of the Capitol.

The head muck-muck.

President English.

He was a large man with a gold tooth and a bald head. He carried a gold plated staff and had a dark green cloak over his shoulders. His brow seemed to be glued in a creased stage and his almost-smirk was highly off-putting.

  “Welcome, welcome.”

The crowd slowly quieted.

  “We welcome you tributes and appreciate your bravery, and your sacrifice.” President English spoke a few more words and Latula’s gaze caught the man standing at his side. The similarities were uncanny, he had to be the president’s son. His head was equally as bald, though he was short and skinny. Something about the grin on his face wasn’t quite face. He seemed more than just excited for the festivities. He scanned the tributes with his hungry gaze and Latula looked away before their eyes locked. Shivers were spiraling down her spine.

  “May the odds be ever in your favor.” President English concluded and the crowd cheered, Mituna was happily cheering right along with them.

Soon enough, the chariots were out of sigh and the tributes were moving away from the parade center.

Dracona and Amacre congratulated them on looking amazing and Latula caught sight of the boy from district 12.

  “Wannabe coolkid.” She huffed.

  “Hiya!”

Latula turned her head to see Mituna waving wildly at the district 11 tributes. The district was made up of a light haired boy with a friendly smile and a tiny dark haired girl with white glasses rested on her nose. The girl looked nervously from Mituna to the boy, but he merely smiled.

Mituna was running over before they could stop him and the District 11 crew looked threatened.

  “Mituna- get back here!” Latula ran after him.

  “Hello, My name’s Mituna, whats yours? Y’know you’re the only person whose smiled back at me today!”

She took his hand and smiled meekly at the four from 11. Dracona and Amacre were right behind her, ready to pounce if Mituna did anything unexpected.

The light haired boy scratched his head, wavy locks shuffling. He didn’t say a thing. The small girl shuffled nervously on her feet before speaking up.

  “Um… He can’t speak. He’s mute.”

  “We really must _go_.” Their capitol guide hissed, giving a Latula and their group a rude look before rushing the two away. The mute boy looked back at Mituna and shrugged apologetically before they were shoved out of sight.

  “Mituna you mustn’t do that! You don’t want the other tributes to find out anything that they could use against you.” Amacre scolded.

  “But why would they use anything against me? Why can’t I talk to them? Why couldn’t he speak?” Mituna crossed his arms in a huff and Latula smiled. This kid pulled her heartstrings like no other.

  “How about we talk about it over dinner?” Dracona suggested.

  “Oh yes, I’m starved!” Janice piped up.

  “Good plan, okay Mituna? You’ll see them again.” Latula ruffled his already fluffy hair. This seemed to satisfy him.

  “Okay.”

They all headed off to the 5th floor of the tributes’ building. While they were in the elevator, Amacre, Janice, Dracona and Mituna’s Stylist were gossiping.

  “Dinner better be good because things get serious starting tomorrow.”

  “Did you see district 4? All decked out in seaweed.”

  “Ew! I loved the shine on ours personally.”

  “Of course, Janice they were exquisite, but did you see 12?”

  “How could I miss them!”

  “What were they even wearing? How did that relate to mining?”

  “Well, it stood out, that’s what we need to worry about.”

Mituna was enjoying watching the earth fly away as they rode the elevator. Latula watched him with tired eyes. These moments were happy and relaxed, and she really wanted to remember them. When they were together and everything was fine. When she could go home and see her mom and visit Mituna’s family with him. How were their parents doing; she wondered?

As there was a soft ‘bing’ and everyone moved out of the elevator, Latula leaned in and kissed Mituna on the cheek. He turned his head and blinked big mismatched eyes at her. Brown and Blue.

  “I love you, Tuna.” She said and he smiled.

  “I love you too Tulip.”

He pulled her into a kiss that she couldn’t help but return.

These were those moments.

There were so many that they could have shared together, and now, the numbers were running low.

In a couple weeks, these moments may not even be a possibility any more.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it seems like ive rushed a couple parts, i just really want to get to the action. I'm sure you understand uwu;


End file.
